Wolf Nightmare
by Ninyria
Summary: [ Yugo x Cronos. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury. Possibly OOC. Reposted. PWP. COMPLETE. ] Cronos cannot sleep well [hence to title] and he needs Yugo as an answer.


Title: Wolf Nightmare  
Fandom: Bloody Roar: Primal Fury  
Pairing: Yugo x Cronos  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Blood, Violence, Language, Graphic Yaoi.  
AN/Summary: I do not own any of these characters or Bloody Roar: Primal Fury of course. This is my second BR fiction and is still Yugo x Cronos pairing. There's no real summary to it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own BR:PF or make money off of it.  
Status: Finished.

* * *

There was he lying in the dark violet bed surrounded by matching canopy, his beautiful silver hair spreading on one of the lavender pillows. One side of his smooth face was pressed in the soft material and his hand moved slowly under his pillow; he appeared deep in his dreams. His femininity gave him the perfect look of innocence. Not many would resist this luscious young prince.

Then he involuntarily stirred when the sound came creeping closer and closer to him.

Prince Cronos slowly opened his luminous emerald eyes at the soft sound. The sound of breeze had shifted the canopy fabric into waves. He didn't want to sit up at the moment and looked up to observe the movement of the breeze. Soon, a shadow appeared behind the fabric, his eyes widened as he took in the shape and form of the shadow.

It looked like a walking... wolf?

As he realized this, he gasped softly, sitting up and moved himself against the back of the bed, legs drawn to his chest. He watched the shadow, not breathing as it crept across. Something was breathing heavily and a form of mist came out of its large mouth. He shivered.

Was the window open?

A soft snarl was heard. Its nose disappeared and soon the prince realized it was looking _directly_ at him through the fabric. His heart picked up the pace.

Its furry arm raised then...

The wolf snatched and pulled the fabric, ripping it down and Prince Cronos started to scream at the sight. It jumped on him with a loud growling.

"HELP!" he screamed as the heavy weight was pressed on him and he felt its fierce teeth sinking into his neck. Cronos shrieked at the pain and suddenly the red-eyed wolf stopped but only stopped to slash its powerful claws across his face and body...

The blood spattered across the canopy fabric...  
"NOOOOO!" he sat up in a bolt with a scream. Gasping, Cronos looked around but there were no blood. A dream... just a dream, he told himself, rubbing his sweaty body to make sure. Then Cronos' servant came in and hurried to kneel beside the prince, babbling, "What is the matter, my majesty?"

"Nothing. Just a dream," he said, still out of breath. "I dreamed... of a wolf."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you were screaming, my majesty, it sounded like a nightmare to me," the servant looked worriedly at Cronos. His hands were curled together so tightly that his knuckles became white but Cronos could tell he wanted to touch and comfort him but he wasn't allowed. Cronos took some time to consider about his dream- his nightmare.

"Yes… a nightmare. I demand you to bring Yugo Ogami to me,"

"Yes, my magnificent one."

With that he left. Cronos clutched the sheets to his chest and sat there for a while to pull himself together. But when the servant brings him the man, he eventually would have to get up to get the robe on.

* * *

Yugo Omagi was busy punching and kicking the punching bag in his boxing dojo. He was sweating a lot but he didn't stop. He heard Bakuryu's barefoot steps across the wooden floor. There were additional footsteps but Yugo ignored them naturally and continued his focus on the punching bag. 

"Hey Yugo, you have a visitor," the youth said, finally stepping onto the padded floor. Yugo sighed somewhat in frustration and walked over to a bench where his damp towel was. He didn't even look back to see who the visitor was. Instead he murmured for a short shower.

"Sorry, but it'd take a minute," he heard Bakuryu say.

"Please hurry," the unfamiliar voice called to him, "It is a notice from Prince Cronos..."

The conversation was cut off when Yugo turned on the shower, running it hard and cold. He sighed pleasingly when the cold water hit him and eventually it turned warm. When it became too hot, he turned it off and stepped out. He put on only his faded, navy blue jeans and walked out of the shower room, getting ready to put the shirt over his head.

There was a servant in some strange red gown with golden laces waiting for him in the sitting area.

"Servant from Prince Cronos' Palace?" he frowned upon the familiar clothing.

"Yes," he stood up enthusiastically, "This night, it seemed that our prince had a really bad dream- a nightmare... of a wolf..."

"Um... okay?" he said. Obviously he mistakably thought the servant was an airhead or something.

"Well?" he said, shocked by his neglecting reaction, "It has to be something to do with you!"

"Not necessarily," Yugo rolled his eyes in annoyance and then preceded the servant to a way out of his place, "What a joke. Get out of my sight."

Something grabbed Yugo by his arm and he turned his head to Bakuryu. The look on his face was serious, "Please go see him. He needs you."

"Aw damn it..."

* * *

The servant had led him to Cronos' door. He pushed the doors without knocking and peered in, "Your majesty?"

Behind the canopy, Cronos clutched his brick red robe together in anticipation. His heart picked up the pace in fear of seeing his face. "Yes?" he finally asked.

"Go on," the servant looked at Yugo and threw his palm to point where the prince was. Once Yugo stepped into the large room, the servant had already shut the door and was gone. Yugo looked back at the departure hesitantly and walked slowly toward the bed. He was wondering why Cronos would want to see him right away.

Impatiently, Cronos came out of the canopy to see Yugo's face. Both stopped and fell into silence, his narrow dark-brown eyes watching only Cronos. His brunet hair was messy as ever and even some of his strands were hanging over his gleaming eyes. His mouth was partly opened.

The prince could see the well-built muscles under his light white shirt. He was utterly_ hot_ at the sight. A blush came creeping up the prince's face. "W-we meet again," he said with a weakening voice.

"Yess.." replied Yugo, ending up with a soft hiss. He continued to clutch his teeth together to repress his anger. "What is it you need from me?"

"Please don't be angry," Cronos gained his confidence quickly and sat back on the bed, "I want to tell you about the nightmare that I had recently. Please sit."

Yugo frowned and eyed the bed suspiciously. Gradually he sat on the soft bed and Cronos moved closer to him- almost too close. Yugo didn't seem to mind and kept his eyes on the silver-haired prince. Cronos swallowed, feeling suddenly vulnerable under the hard gaze.

"Maybe..." he began, "I dreamed of you... killing me as a wolf because you have defeated me in the tournament."  
"Yeah probably that's why," Yugo agreed, slapping his hips and started to stand up to go away, hoping that what he just said finally came to a resolve. However the hand that pulled him back onto the bed proved him wrong. Yugo sighed.

Suddenly Cronos stood up briefly to push Yugo on his back. The dark-haired gasped as Cronos crawled onto him, straddling his hips.

"Or-"

"What the hell?" Yugo remarked at this.

"Or maybe I need to be dominated..." Ok, Cronos, that was lame.

Yugo shook his head as if this wasn't really happening. "Are you fucking nuts?"

He started to sit up to push Cronos off of him, not caring if it would hurt the prince but two forceful hands pushed him back once again and pinned him.

"You are not going anywhere," Cronos purred. Yugo soon realized his robe was almost revealed and he was certain enough he was nude under the silk. Yugo felt his anger move, "You lie! You made the nightmare shit up!"

"No… you killed me. There was blood everywhere... my body was fiercely torn by your hand."

Yugo couldn't help but to roll his eyes, "This is unbelievable... It was just a fucking dream," he growled.

"A dream must have a purpose."

Cronos grabbed Yugo's hair hard and leaned closer to his lips, whispering, "You do not understand. I've loved you since the first time I saw you... I dream of you every night... but I just had my first nightmare and that frightens me. I love you so much."

Yugo didn't say anything and glared at him. Cronos kissed him softly on his lips. The hand in his messy hair let go and moved down to curl around his neck to kiss Yugo a little harder. Yugo finally closed his eyes and to his curiosity, he parted his mouth. He felt moist tongue and bottom lips slipping into his mouth.

* * *

Yugo bit him gently and began to kiss him back. Cronos felt this annoying mounting of joy in his heart for further exploration. His desire to have him grew. He moaned softly and grounded his hips against Yugo's arousal. He wanted to show Yugo he wanted him. 

He brought his hand to Yugo's face to kiss him deeply and then moved his hand across his hard chest to slip under his shirt. He felt himself getting harder by the feel of rippling muscles under his palm. He pushed the shirt roughly over the brunet's head to see the beauty. Yugo was so manly and the prince loved it.

"I want you," he whispered, "To ease me and my taunting dreams."

Yugo didn't say anything or even did anything and allowed Cronos to unbutton his jeans. Cronos smiled softly, "Please say something."

"You smell good?" Yugo tried, his voice husky. It was true though, the prince smelled like rose. He must have taken a bath/shower before his arrival.

"You too," Cronos said as he finally unbuttoned his jeans and pulled it down to reveal his beautifully hinged pelvis bones and his arousal... "Oh nice..."

Now Yugo was blushing. He watched as Cronos leaned over to take a taste. His tongue snaked out at his slit, then took the cock in his mouth. Yugo gasped. But soon Cronos was rewarded with moans as he tried to cover most area with his mouth's moisture as if to lubricate it. He did this up and down.

Cronos had brought it to full hard arousal and he mentally smiled. There was no way Yugo would stop any time.

He sucked it gently and bobbed his head once in a while but he wanted Yugo to fuck him. Cronos, after hearing his soft moans, abruptly stopped his actions and Yugo whined in protest.

"Shh..."

Cronos pushed his robe back, causing it to slip off his slender shoulders. While he did this, Yugo struggled to take his jeans off by kicking it, then his shoes. Cronos grinned. When Yugo finished, Cronos used his abs to bring himself over the raging erection and slid his ass against it.

"You..."_ tease_, he was about to say but at that moment, but he didn't want to show that he was enjoying it.

The silver-haired leaned over to kiss him and whispered in his ear. "I ride you hard and fast."

Yugo was excited and afraid at the same time. He didn't have to draw his strength to fuck him. The prince would do all the work. Besides it wasn't like Yugo love him or anything.

Out of his thoughts, Yugo noticed Cronos was waving lubricant tube in his hand.

"You will have to prepare me first," Cronos smiled and applied some on Yugo's fingers. Then he brought his hand between his legs. Yugo managed to swallow a lump in his throat as he felt his fingers slipping in somewhere hot and tight. He heard Cronos groaning and he let go of his hand.  
"Harder," he demanded so Yugo plunged in deeper. He observed Cronos throwing back his head and gasped. Cronos began to thrust the fingers. Yugo couldn't believe he was still doing this. It almost disgusted him.

But Cronos pulled his fingers out and cleaned them with tissues. "Okay," he said softly, "I am ready."

"Okay," Yugo croaked, a little bit lost in his actions.

Cronos didn't seem nervous but he was. He wasn't supposed to give his virginity away like this but he wanted him so much. He shoved his objecting thoughts away and pushed Yugo's tip inside. Then he grounded himself to get an inch in. It hurt but that only encouraged the prince more.

One of his hands clutched the bedsheet as he attempted to get another inch in. Finally the man beneath him helped, sitting up slightly to push himself in. Cronos was whole.

Yugo was gasping quietly at his tightness. He never felt this- so hot and so good. He groaned as the silver-haired moved and he laid his back on the bed again to allow him (to move). Yugo gently smiled.

Cronos recognized immediately the shy, uncertain edginess at the corner of his mouth. He kissed him again, this time more passionately. While doing it so, he began to withdraw himself but not quite and pushed his hips down in one swift movement, taking in the entire erection again. Yugo moaned, pushing his hips up to meet this completion feeling.

"Yugo..." Cronos asked quietly as the silver strands of hair fell on his face. The determination was in these emerald eyes.

"Harder," Yugo said breathless, "Please."

Cronos then began to slowly ride the pulsing cock inside of him, straddling his pelvis. Yugo gripped tightly on Cronos' smooth hips. He saw Cronos closed his eyes in ecstasy and bounced a little up and down. Yugo mewled, lifting his legs up and pounded into him to hit his prostate. Cronos gasped and threw his head back.

"Stop," he whimpered and kissed Yugo hungrily. They both felt awaiting orgasms. Yugo's hand found its way to his hair, running the fingers through the silver strands. He embraced the prince and moaned into the kiss at the contact of their skin. It felt so relieving.

Cronos then rode his cock again, harder and faster. Grunting as the prince worked their way to climax.

"Cronos," Yugo moaned loudly, feeling his coming mad orgasm. He shifted the angle of his hips and continued thrusting into the warm velvet passage, nailing Cronos' prostate every time. He arched his neck and gasped, "ooh FUCK!"  
The rush of his cum came out of his body and into the prince's body.

Cronos groaned in pleasure at the sight and stroke himself a few times before he came onto Yugo's chest, gasping.

* * *

Cronos moved back and forth onto Yugo, milking every drop of his essences and gently placed his head on his brunet lover's shoulder. He sighed with content as he felt strong arms embracing him. 

"Yugo..." he whispered, both lovers still panting.

"Hey-" Yugo's voice was dry. He swallowed and tried again, "I better go."

Strangely, he didn't want to move at all. He had promised himself somewhere in his blurry mind during sex to leave as soon as possible. After a short silence, Cronos said, "Thank you."

"Whatever," he sighed and gently pushed Cronos off of him and the prince complied. He then bent over to pick up his jeans, still a little shaky. Cronos had the chance to admire his beauty for the last time that night. He wrapped his arms around him, caressing his pectorals and fingers rubbed his nipples. He also slid his smooth hips against his sturdy thighs, kissing his earlobes on the way.

"You will be back to me right?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe..." Yugo put on his jeans, "When your nightmare comes back, maybe I will."

* * *

Author's Note: Oh Gosh, I know there's a lot of Cronos haters out there hides scared Review? 


End file.
